


Today, Like Any Other

by noctiscorvus



Category: Let The Butterbeer Flow
Genre: Gen, I COULDN'T HELP IT, Partners in criminially-good law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:02:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noctiscorvus/pseuds/noctiscorvus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They work, Lord knows how, but they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Today, Like Any Other

**Author's Note:**

> Bascially, I have this Harry Potter RP and my character, Bastion, is talking to this other one, Dominique and it created many feels between me and Dom's RPer and a Good cop/Bad cop AU sorta came out of it and it was just tossing ideas around, but I had to write something because I just loved it and FEELS
> 
> Ain't beta'd or thoroughly thought out. At all.

Candy wrappers, sheets of paper and a soda can were half covering his desk, the latter leaving a stain on the wood and his report.  
”Wonderful.” Bastion muttered, dropping the new case file onto his chair and collecting the trash that had spilled over into his domain. He picked up the soggy report with two fingers, watching the half congealed soda sluggishly drip down the page.  
The detective looked over the top of the paper with a raised eyebrow, pinning the blonde woman across from him with an unamused glare.  
”New case?” And Dominique completly ignored the dirty look he was giving her in lieu of making grabby hands at his chair. Well, she ignored his looks anyway.

Blowing out a sigh, he dropped the nasty report into the wastebin, having known it was a lost cause and grabbed the case file, flipping it open and spreading the contents out on his desk.  
”B&E and attempted murder in the Glades. Vic is Donald Blake,-“ Bastion tapped the photo of a snobbish looking bloke dressed in a baby blue polo.  
”Is that a combover?” Dom interrupted, snatching it up for a better look and then cackled with earnest glee.  
Bastion just carried on like nothing happened,” -He took a few hits to the head and has been admitted to New Grace. We got a police detail outside his room. His wife-“ Another photo snatched up, followed by a cry of, “-Oh God, she looks like a horse!”  
”His wife.” He tried more forcefully,”Took a baseball bat to the attackers, chased most off, managed to take one down-“  
”-Bet that’s the only time a man went down on her-”  
”-locked him in the closet-”  
”-Probably does the same for hubby. Or hell, maybe that’s where he kept her-“  
”AND SO, we have him in custody!” The silence that followed had Bastion looking around, practically every eye in the department was on him, the captain shaking his head as he ambled back into his office.

The officer closed his eyes and breathed in deeply through his nose, he hated standing out like that.  
He started to mentally berate himself, only to startle as an ear-piercing screech echoed throughout the room, causing a few people to cuss loudly.  
Bastion joined in with the rest to glare at Dom, who was casually getting up from the chair she’d just made shriek along the floor.  
”What are you dawdling for? Perp ain’t gonna confess to an empty room.” And then she sauntered off, leaving him to scramble all the papers and photos back into the folder and follow.  
“I think I’ve gone partially deaf.” He muttered for their ears only, as he closed the heavy wooden door behind him, dropping the pack of papers onto the tabletop.  
Dom merely snorted, eyes only for the gangly man handcuffed to the metal frame of the desk.

Save for them, the perp, his chair and the table, the room was bare. It’s walls were a light grey, with ugly fluorescent lighting shining down on them and their reflection in the one-way mirror.  
Bastion leaned back against the silver glass, arms crossed in fron of his chest as he too fixed a stare on their assaulter slash thief.  
Minutes ticked by, the only sound coming from the clinking of handcuffs on plastic as the man fidgeted. And really, calling him a man was a bit of a stretch in Bastion’s opinion.  
He looked a few years out of highschool, some strange fuzz growing on his lip and wearing clothes three sizes to big. The busted lip and purple/black eye weren’t doing him any favours either.  
”Alright, dipshit.” Dominique grinned, all teeth, as he jumped, “ We got you for assault, breakin’ and enterin’ and attempted murder. That’s 45 years of incarceration. Prison, mate.”  
It wasn’t quite 45 years, but he didn’t think she’d care much about the details.  
”Give up your pals and we’ll get you a deal-” She quickly flipped through the files, “-Barn- Barnaby? Seriously? Barnaby the punk? No wonder you were going for murder-”  
”Fuck you, pig.” Barnaby spat, literally, and missed by an arm’s length in distance.  
”That was unsanitary and gross.” She turned to her partner, gesturing to the table and it’s offence, “Are you upset? Foul language and disgusting behaviour?”, she turned back to her new toy, “He’s upset.”

Barnaby looked at him, sceptical eyes widening slightly at the intensity of Bastion’s glare.  
” Hey, I ain’t saying shit till-“  
”You wanna go to jail for not ratting out the people who left you behind?” Dom laughed, like she’d just told an amazing joke, “No wonder they brought you along. Probably pushed you towards the ha-“ Bastion cleared his throat ,”-woman so they could make a clean break. And you’re gonna go become someone’s bitch, ‘cause you will, for what? Loyalty?”  
As she placed her palms on the table, leaning forward, Bastion pushed himself off the wall and hovered just off to her right, still with the cold stare when Baranby’s eyes flickered towards him.  
”There’s no such thing. They betrayed you, in time you’ll give them up too. It’s human nature. We look out for ourselves first and foremost.” Her words were met with a raise of the perp’s head.  
”Maybe you don’t have any trust in your friends, if a bitch like you even has any. But they wouldn’t rat me out, so I won’t them. That’s that.”  
”Is it?” Bastion spoke carefully, “ I get loyalty, trusting others. Having faith in the bond.” He allowed a small smile to ghost his features, resting his hip against the table edge, “It was chaos in there, I read the report. They probably didn’t even know you got left behind till they were safe.”  
Barnaby nodded a little, looking at Bastion like he was glad one of the cops got it.  
Dom, who’d taken to circling around the back of the offender like a shark, rolled her eyes then motioned like she was going to flick his ear.  
Bastion ignored her, “But that’s just it. They’re safe. You’re not.”  
”Far from it.” She whispered into his ear, Barnaby’s uncomfortable shiver obvious to both their eyes.  
” And they won’t be outside, waiting to trade places. They’re not going to jail, they’re not going to be subjected to humiliation and insults, have to worry about who their cellmate is. They’re not gonna lose their life to a sentence behind bars. That’s you.” He leaned forward, face inches from Barnaby’s,”All you. And you’ll have not one single friend in there, no one you can trust to watch your back.”  
”Not in the good sense, anyway.” And if Dom snickered a little, Barnaby didn’t notice.

“D-don’t the guards..Don’t they stop that?” Wide eyes, flickering from one detective to the other.  
”Why would they? Not like you’re a person anymore.” She rested one hand on the table, looking to Bastion for confirmation.  
And he nodded, back to staring at the crook, “Just a serial code with a bad record.”  
Two pairs of eyes watched him gulp, the barest of twitches passing between them, signalling to reel the fish in.  
”But, like she said, we can make a deal with the attorney’s office.” Bastion slipped from his perch, turning his back on the man, “Just don’t expect a good one from your lawyer.”  
”W-why?” The voice croaked, like Barnaby hadn’t drank anything in a while.  
” ‘Cause the lawyers the department assigns to bums like you who can’t afford one, well, they’re either cheap, bad or can’t be arsed enough so they go for an easy sell.” Dom spoke like they were discussing the weather and not somoene’s future.  
One hand on the door handle, Bastion turned back for one last look, “And she means they shave a couple years off, not getting you a reservation at one of the more upscale custodials.”  
”Yeah, where we put all the nice guys who make deals with us. ‘ Cause you know you’re in deep shit when you’re a skinny white boy who may or may not have tattled on friends ‘cause he didn’t like the neighbourhood he was going to.  
Bastion left the room to Barnaby asking for a pen and paper.

 

“We had this case for what, two hours? Cracked it! Still not beaten our record, but eh.” Dom then threw back half the beer in one go, Bastion watching her gulp it down and, as always, secretly hoping she’d choke a little so he could say ‘I told you so’.  
”It was an easy one. Nothing special.” He frowned as she slammed the bottle on the bar, she survived.  
”Nothings easy about crime-solving. You bitched that at me three times an hour back in the day, now suck on it!” She pushed him roughly, snorting when he almost slipped off the stool and hauled him back up.  
”One of many regrets.” He replied wistfully.  
”You know what would be a great regret?” She waited a full second before continuing, sliding a tequila shot in front of him, “Tomorrow’s hangover. Now drink up so I can get away with driving home smashed.”  
He knew she wouldn’t, neither of them ever willing to spend enough money on getting him that drunk, so he took the shot in hand, licking the other in preparation for the salt shaker, “Don’t forget it’s your turn to buy lunch tomorrow.”  
”How abou-“  
”Alcohol doesn’t count.”  
”Fuck.”


End file.
